Hungary's Sad, Complicated, Wonderful, Life
by ChrystalizeMyHeart
Summary: Hungary thought that running away from her love and her pain it wouldn't follow, but she was wrong. Hungary doesn't know, but Prussia is still in love with her and well...Romano loves her too. She discovers a 'cursed' forest and decides to share it with Romano...what will happen? What happens after dark in that forest? Hungary reviels a dark secreat England started.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Vhat ze heck vas zat for!?" Hungary yelled angrily as she slapped Prussia's hands away from her dress.

"Vhat do you mean?" Prussia asked acting innocent.

"My dress belongs down! Jerk!" She growled knocking Prussia out with her pan. Austria came into the room calmly and saw Prussia knocked out with a furious Hungary hovering over him.

"Why does he live with us again?" Austria asked confused.

"Us? No, vhy do you live vith me! Vhy does he live vith me not us! Get over it Austria!" Elizavetta hissed pointing at Prussia with her pan. Austria waved his hands in front of his face obviously not caring.

"Just don't use that thing on me, darling." Austria said ignoring Hungary's yelling and rolling his eyes.

"Shut-up Friedrich!" Elizavetta yelled bursting over her usual temper. Hungary took her pan and whacked the pianist in the head knocking him out on the floor and running outside, down the streets, and into woods. She ran and ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore, stopping her in an open field with growing grass up to her hips. Hungary looked up to the beautiful dark sky and glanced at the shining stars. The field was covered all around with trees and forest except for one spot that Elizavetta didn't notice...one spot where a house rested with a few lights on inside. Elizavetta dropped to her knees in the tall, soft, grass and rolled into a ball starting to cry.

"Vhy do I have to live vith both of zem?! Vhy?! I hate it zhere!" Hungary screeched angrily as she cried.

Italy danced around the house and jumped as he circled Romano yelling.

"Your in love! Your in love!" Italy sang as he annoyed his older brother. Romano rolled his eyes as he finished his tomato and sat on the couch.

"N-No I don't." Lovino quietly said as he hid his face.

"Ha! Ha! You do too! Your not yelling at me yet! And your hiding your face!" Italy said singing the last part. Romano tilted his head up to look at his annoying younger brother.

"Yet..." Romano growled while he started to get annoyed.

"Well, go talk to her!" Italy yelled with his goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah right call her at one o'clock in the morning and just be like hey you wanna come over!" Romano yelled back sarcastically.

"But...you love her don't you?" Italy asked wanting to know more about his brother's 'love'.

"Does it matter!? She's living with two men and one she loves! Shut up! You don't even know what your talking about! It's not right! I can't be with her!" Romano yelled standing up. Romano walked outside and slammed the door angrily.

"Vhy do I have to live vith both of zem?! Vhy?! I hate it zhere!" Hungary screeched angrily as she cried. Romano jumped at the sound of yelling and he slowly stepped off the porch. Romano walked deeper into the field of grass that went up to his hips hopeing to find the source of the loud outburst.

"H-Hello?" Lovino called looking into the dark field. Hungary remained quiet and stopped sobbing while keeping herself hidden. _'Must have been my stupid imagination.' _Romano thought returning his anger. Romano walked out into the middle in the field so his brother couldn't see him and stood there looking up at the sky.

"Stupid frettello. Elizavetta would never love me." Romano quietly said in frustration.

"Me?" Hungary quietly whispered to herself.

"Besides...she's just gone through a divorce. All I would do is hurt her more." He thought out loud. Elizavetta listened curiously to the male's voice that she couldn't quiet put her finger on. _'It's not Ivan...no too deep...It almost sounds a bit like...Italy...but he's not like that at all...OH CRAP! Not zis pervert again!' _Hungary thought as she tried to crawl away but only to make the grass move and rustle, she stopped moving and paused.

Romano turned to where he heard the movement. Elizavetta sneezed loudly and mentally cursed herself for making a sound.

"Umm...Is someone out here!?" Romano called curiously searching for anymore movements. Romano took a step in her direction, but quickly stopped once he heard her yell.

"Stay avay you pervert!" Elizavetta yelled crawling backwards further still not able to see who it was.

"Pervert?" Romano asked confused.

"Yes! Stop acting like you didn't do anything!" Elizavetta resumed her cries and huddled her knees closely hiding her face.

"Look I'm Lovino Vargas! And I am no pervert!" Romano hissed back at first and then calmed himself down walking closer to the crying sounds, "I can't help you if I can't see you." Romano sighed. _'What are you doing Lovino?! Your turning into your pathetic frettelo!' _Romano mentally scolded himself. Romano held his hand out to the shaded, crying, form kindly.

"Here." He stated as he offered her his hand. Hungary looked at it questionably, but eventually took hold of it. She was then pulled into a tight hug by the man. Elizavetta tensed up, but slowly melted into Romano's hold returning it by wrapping her arms around him tightly while she cried into his shirt. Romano opened his eyes and saw who he was holding so close! _'E-Elizavetta!' _Romano thought getting nervous all of the sudden.

"S-So...uh...what happened?" Romano asked trying to start a conversation to interrupt the silence. Elizavetta by now stopped her crying and continued to hold Lovino tightly.

"Gilbert looked under my dress, Friedrich won't stop calling me and him 'us', and I knocked them out running into this field." Elizavetta quickly explained starting to cry again remembering this wasn't the first time she's done that to the two men. Hungary held Romano closer to her, causing Romano to blush, but he returned her hug generously.

* * *

**Hey everybody! I got another story posted! YAY! I know I'm still working on some other ones, but nobody is really reading them or reviewing them. X( Please review. If there arn't any review...there won't be alot of fun in writing the story. PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! **

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Another awesome chapter done! XD I want to thank the Guest that reviewed first! THANK-YOU! Here is the chapter! XD**

* * *

Prussia and Austria argued back and forth angrily about who's fault it was.

"Oh yeah you got more to say specs!?" Prussia hissed angrily.

"Yes I do! It was your fault because you are the perverted albino that looked under her dress again!" Austria growled back.

"Vell you're ze vone zat said 'us' for ze seven-hundredth time!"

"Yeah and? What's wrong with that?" Austria asked.

"You two are divorced! And you know vhat I have an awesome trio to return to!" Prussia barked walking out the door and slamming it frustrated that he couldn't find another insult. He started to run down the street to the only lit house...of course the house belonged to the one and only Antonio.

"Francis! Antonio!" Gilbert yelled as he swung the door open and slammed it shut walking further into the house. France stumbled out of a hallway with Antonio barely holding himself up walked besides him in a zig-zag.

"Ah..Me amigo made it!" Spain said slightly slurring his words together.

"How nice of you to join us, Gilbert!" France bursted out also slurring his words.

"Keseseseses!" Prussia laughed while taking Spain's drink away from him and chugging it down himself.

"Elizavetta's temper again?" Spain asked.

"Ohonon! I was wondering the same thing!" France chimed in looking at Prussia for the answer.

"Ja." Prussia replied after his drink was gone, "Her and ze un-awesome pianist!" The odd trio laughed their extremely strange laughs together as they all started to party again.

"Lovino?" Elizavetta asked after she stopped crying again.

"Yeah?"

"Zank-you, for helping me all zose times vhen zey didn't...including tonight." Hungary said pulling away slightly and looking into Romano's shining eyes.

"Your welcome, Elizavetta." Lovino replied smiling warmly towards her no longer nervous.

"Frettello?!" Italy called looking for his brother in the dark field. Romano ignored his brother's call and turned towards Hungary who still held him.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Romano quietly asked. Hungary turned to the opposite side of the forest gesturing to her house where the two morons where.

"I mean where you want to stay." Lovino corrected himself.

"No." she sadly admitted looking down. Lovino took his hand and cupped Elizavetta's shin while tilting her head up gently.

"You-" Romano said only to be cut off by a pair of lips brushing against his own! He felt a tingling sensation fill his body and blur his thoughts and returned her kiss.

"Frettello?! Where are you?!" Venetziano called out looking around. Lovino pulled away, but not wanting to and loosened his grip on Hungary so he could hold her hand. Hungary and Romano's face were bright red when they finally stepped into the porch light.

"Frettello your faces are as bright as-" Italy started to say but was pushed into a bush by Romano. Hungary couldn't help but giggle a bit and then sent a apologetic look towards Italy who crawled out of the push.

"Hey! Frettello!" Italy whined. Romano opened the door for Hungary and followed her inside leaving the door to shut in Italy's face. Italy whined again and opened the door walking in tiredly. Romano got Hungary a blanket and pillow then set up the couch for her to sleep on. Italy walked to the hallway and slowly peeked from the corner to watch his brother. Hungary walked over to Romano and planted a kiss on his lips gently.

"Zank-you Lovino." Hungary said with a kind smile. Romano blushed in return and stuttered.

"Y-Your welc-come." Romano replied with his face as read as a tomato. Hungary went to bed and Romano walked to the hallway. Italy quickly ran into the room so his brother wouldn't see him spying on them. The house went silent and everyone slept comfortably...except for a few complaints Romano said about having only one bed..again, but this time Italy kept his comments to himself.

Germany walked to Spain's house knowing that's where his brother would be. Germany pounded on the door impatiently.

"Gilbert!" He bursted out already mad. Prussia shot his eyes open and jerked causing him to roll off the table with a huge thud.

"Ouch." Prussia groaned as he got up still extremely wobbly.

"Door's open!" Prussia yelled not knowing it was Germany. Germany stormed through the door and shot Prussia a glare.

"Door's close! Door's close!" Prussia yelled attempting to run, but slipping on a puddle. The house reeked of alcohol as Germany grabbed his older brother by the shirt choler strictly.

"Vhat ze heck are you doing!?" Germany yelled into Prussia's face. Prussia flinched at his brother's yelling and wearily looked at his angered face.

"Awwww c'mon Luddy!" Prussia whined.

"Your supposed to be my big bruder but you act the a total baby!" Germany growled while he grabbed Prussia's ear and dragged him to the door.

"GYAH! OUCH! ZAT HURTS!" Prussia bursted out feeling Germany's grip tighten. Germany dropped Prussia on the porch and kicked his butt pushing him down the few stairs. Prussia's little yellow bird flew off of him and landed back on his head gracefully.

"AHH! LUDVIG!" Gilbert cried out again.

"Walk! Now!" Ludwig yelled strictly as he ignored the other countries watching.

"C'mon Luddy! People are staring!" Prussia whined as he walked down the street almost completely loosing his balance. Everytime Prussia would fall or trip his little bird would fly off then back onto his head or shoulder.

"Zen I strictly advise you don't drink like zat again!" Germany hissed while they walked down the road.

"Vhere ze heck are ve going anyvay." Prussia growled.

"You are going to apologize to Ms. Hedervary..again."

"Vhat!?"

"No buts, Gilbert!"

"But-" Germany hit Prussia in the back of the head.

" I said no buts. Zat doesn't mean say but." The two brothers walked to Italy and Romano's house. Germany pointed to the field in the back of the house.

"You go look over zhere. I'll ask Italy if he's seen her." Germany ordered. Ludwig walked to the door and knocked lightly while Gilbert stumbled to a small hill entering the hill. Prussia continued to walk deeper into the field but tripped on his foot and fell face first. Gilbird flew off his master's head and flew around above. Prussia huffed in frustration and yelled.

"Elizavetta?!" Italy opened the door with his usual smile, but it widened when he saw his friend Germany at the door.

"GERMANY!" Venetziano screeched happily as he hugged him.

"Ja, ja. Good to see you to Italy." Germany said while prying the small Italian off him, "Have you seen-" Romano walked up angrily to the tall, blonde, German.

"What do you think your doing here!?" Romano hissed, "If your here to take Venetziano you can't!" Romano stepped in front of his younger brother and folded his arms on his chest.

"Nice to see you too Lovino." Germany sighed sarcastically.

"Don't call me that you darn potato eater!" Romano huffed angrily. Hungary walked around the open door to Romano.

"Who is it-" Hungary asked, but cut herself off hen she saw Ludwig, "Is he here too?"

"Elizavetta!" Hungary heard Prussia yell from the field.

"Oh great." Hungary hissed as she went into the kitchen.

"What are-a you doing, Ms. Hungary?" Italy asked curiously. Hungary walked out of the kitchen with a metal frying pan in her possession and stormed out of the house from the back door. Germany quickly walked outside so he can help his brother if needed and Romano and Italy just followed to see what was going to happen. Prussia just stood up when a cold metal pan made contact with the side of his head.

"Maybe zis time it vill knock some sense into you!" Hungary yelled angrily.

"Ow! Vhat ze heck vas zat for I just came to say-" Prussia whined, but only to be cut off by Hungary's pan hitting the other side of his head.

"AHH! Stop doing zat! You're not even knocking me out!" Prussia yelled in pain as he rubbed his head.

"I know." Hungary coldly said as she lifted her pan up again ready to hit him harder. Germany quickly took the pan out of her hands and held it up in the air. Hungary turned around and started to reach for her pan, but failed against the taller German.

"Ms. Hedavary I would prefer my bruder didn't die yet." Germany calmly stated.

"Yet!?" Prussia whined.

"I didn't stutter, Prussia."

"Geeze! You're mean today!" Prussia whined as he stood up again. Hungary gave up on trying to get her pan and quickly turned around faceing Prussia.

"Look I-" Prussia said, but was cut off again by Hungary. This time Hungary punched Prussia against his jaw forcefully, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"HEY! I'm trying to-"

"Shut-up!" Hungary hissed as she landed another punch against Prussia's face this time on his left eye. Germany dropped the pan with a sigh and quickly pulled Hungary back from destroying his brother.

"You're going to cause to much damage on east Germany." Germany sighed.

"Vhat!? Vhy is it like I'm not even here! Hello!?" Prussia yelled out of frustration and hurt.

"Maybe zis means you'll never do anything to hurt Ms. Hedavary zen." Germany coldly stated. Romano smiled out of amusement and clapped.

"Nice one, Elizavetta." Romano said from behind the arguing three. The three turned to look at Romano and Italy only to see Romano sarcastically clapping and Italy completely freaking out.

"You can let go now, Germany." Hungary said calmly.

"Oh, sorry." Germany replied quietly as he let go of her. Prussia rubbed his face and his head in pain while he kept his distance from Hungary.

"Here's you pan, Romano." Hungary calmly said after she picked up the pan from the ground. She handed the pan to Romano calmly with hurt still glimmering in her eyes. Romano pulled Hungary into a hug and let her go after giving her a kiss on the forehead. Prussia's mouth hung wide open at the sight of Romano and Hungary hugging each other.

"Close your mouth Prussia. You look like a dumbcoff." Germany calmly commanded. Prussia shut his mouth, but was still very confused and shocked. _'Romano?! Vhy Romano!? He's so unawesome compared to me!' _Prussia thought. Hungary kissed Romano's cheek carefully and whispered something in his ear then walked off into the woods without looking back.

"Hey! Hungary wait!" Prussia called out with pain itching in his voice.

"Nien. You're coming home and putting ice on your wounds." Germany said strictly.

"Yeah, you got to go home little potato." Romano stated in a mocking voice.

"Why you little-" Prussia growled, but a hand was quickly slapped over his mouth.

"Not in front of Italy." Germany commanded as he pulled his hand away from his brother's mouth.

"Vhat!? But-" Prussia whined and got another hit up side the head from Germany.

"Vhat did I say about but earlier?" Germany reminded. Prussia rolled his eyes and huffed out of frustration. Prussia thought for a moment the took off down to Antonio's house.

"PRUSSIA!" Germany yelled as he chased after him.

"I forgot Gilbird!" Prussia yelled as he ran to Antonio's faster...still in a zig-zag and sometimes even falling.

"Prussia! You had him earlier!" Germany tried to call out, but his words didn't reach his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Italy looked at Romano who was still starring into the woods where Hungary disappeared into a half hour ago.

"Um...frettelo? What are-a you doing?" Italy asked calmly while he stared at his brother. Romano didn't answer and continued to stare in Hungary's direction. Italy waved his hand in front of the dark haired Italian and his brother didn't even blink. Italy gulped down in nervousness and reached for his brother's curl.

"I-I'll pull it frettelo." Italy nervously warned. Romano didn't answer. Italy ran off without even touching the curl.

"NO I WON'T!" Italy cried as he ran towards Germany. Romano finally sighed and started walking towards the woods.

"It took him long enough." Romano growled as he started to pick up his pace. Romano started running in the direction Hungary ran and looked around in the woods. _'Follow me into the woods once everyone is gone. Follow me into the woods once everyone is gone.' _Romano repeated in his mind the words Hungary whispered to him.

"AHH!" Hungary screamed. Romano jumped and turned around looking for Elizavetta.

"Elizavetta!?" Romano called out. He heard a laugh and a yell, but couldn't tell who's it was.

"I told you never to do zat, Friedrich!" Hungary angrily hissed. Romano ran towards the sounds and found Hungary tyeing Austria to a tree.

"Zere...Now you von't ever do zat again." Hungary said after she finished off her not.

"Let me go Hungary!" Austria whined. Romano gave off an amused chuckle so his presence was known.

"Sorry about the wait. Venetziano wasn't leaving." Romano said calmly.

"Zat's okay, Romano. I had some business to take care of myself." Hungary replied calmly as she pointed to Austria. Gilbird fluttered around Hungary's head happily right before he landed on it. Hungary gently petted the bird on her head and then dropped her arm back by her side. Romano then swallowed nervously and looked into Hungary's green eyes.

"I have to ask you a few questions. Mind if we walk further away from 'that'?" Romano said calmly and pointed at Austria.

"'That'?! I'll have you know the country you just called 'that' is-" Austria bursted out only gaining a glare from Hungary. Austria shut-up and didn't say anything else while Romano and Hungary walked away.

"Won't the darn potato eater two miss that stupid bird?" Romano asked referring to Prussia.

"Hey! Zis bird isn't stupid...only his owner is...and I don't care if he'll miss it. He deserves every bit I did to him today. If not more." Hungary stated getting calmer with each sentence.

"And you did a good job a that. If I could I would have destroyed the potato eating jerk." Romano said with a smirk.

"Here I want to show you somezing." Hungary said excitedly.

"Fine." Romano sighed. Hungary rolled her eyes as she grabbed Romano's wrist and pulled him along into another field. The fields Hungary pulled him to wasn't as tall as the one behind Romano and Italy's house, but rather beautifully taken care of. The field was covered in wild flowers and to the right of them was a shining lake that opened up to more woods and in the middle of it was a small island. To the left of them they were surrounded by woods and a small waterfall that was covered by smooth stones and rocks that went made a path down to the lake. A small river trailed from the waterfall to the lake and it was about five feet wide with long and very large rocks paced in the middle of it. Romano stood there speechless as he looked over the beautiful view in front of him. Hungary looked at him with a gentle smile and pulled him a bit further into the middle of the opening.

"How come I've never heard of this place?" Romano asked still shocked from what he was seeing.

"Because I had England..." Hungary said giving off a nervous laugh.

"England what?"

"I had him kind of set a spell around it you could say..." Hungary said with a small smile.

"But England doesn't do stuff like that for nothing. I should know. I asked if he could change my stupid frettelo and...yeah. What did you have to do for him in return?" Romano asked curiously. Hungary let off a bright red blush and looked down embarrassed.

"Oh...I had to do a few things for having him do zat and help me clean it all out."

"Like?" Romano asked dragging out the word a bit.

"Like I had to help him viz France once and I had to...um...vell apparently America gave him a drink at ze bar and I asked at ze wrong time for help from him..." Hungary said still not finishing what she started and instead laughed nervously while trying to hide her face. Romano looked at her waiting for the answer. Hungary sighed and continued talking.

"I vell...I hadtogivehimafrigginnightalonevizme." Hungary quickly mumbled.

"What?" Romano asked getting a bit impatient.

"I had to give him a friggin night alone viz me!" Hungary hissed out of embarrassment. Romano jumped and looked at Hungary with wide eyes completely shocked.

"WHY WOULD HE WANT THAT!?" Romano bursted out in disbelief.

"Vell he didn't do anyzing too bad to me...but I don't know ze answer to zat so you'll have to ask him." Hungary said calmly trying not to laugh.

"Well...did you 'do it'!?" Romano asked still completely shocked.

"NO! Are you crazy! He's not like zat and I vould never do zat viz anyvone!" Hungary hissed angrily.

"Well, sorry." Romano said sarcastically. Elizavetta sighed and looked back at the sun that was starting to drop a bit.

"Hey, vell I'm going swimming. If you vant you can too...but I'm going out to my island." Hungary said calmly. Romano suddenly got extremely nervous and looked at Hungary shocked.

"What do you mean?" Romano asked.

"I mean my island out zere." She replied while pointing to the island in the middle of the lake. While Hungary started to undress Gilbird fluttered around her head calmly with a few tweets. Hungary unbuttoned her dress in the back and hung in on a tree branch reveling a dark green swimsuit that tied around her neck, V-neck style(but not too low), and a pair of dark green swim shorts that were outlined with a lighter green. Romano calmed down and said 'phew' once he saw her swimsuit.

"Vhat you zought I vas going in my undervear?" Hungary teased. Romano scoffed and watched her jump into the lake. He then took off his black dress shirt and his tan jeans reveling his pink shorts. Elizavetta popped her head up from the water for air and looked at Romano.

"So manly, Lovino." She teased.

"Hey! They were a present from Venetziano!" Romano whined. Hungary smiled and swam further out. Romano quickly jumped in and disappeared under water.

"I swear if he scares me I'm going to kick him." Hungary joked to herself. Romano didn't come up...still didn't come up...not up yet.

"Lovino?" Elizavetta asked as she swam a little bit to the side. Lovino's hand snaked around Elizavetta's foot and pulled her under. She let out a scream and kicked him quickly. Romano shot up to the surface breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Romano laughed.

"Don't do zat! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Hungary yelled while smiling. Gilbird flew all the way to the beach and waited for the two instead of flying above the water.

"Fine. I won't do it anymore." Romano replied calmly as he started swimming to the island.

"Ha! Race you!" Hungary yelled out as she dove under water quickly and swam towards her island.

"Hey! No fair!" Romano called out before he did the same. Hungary ended up beating him by a lot and crawled up onto the sandy island first.

"No...f-fair." Romano panted out completely out of breath. Elizavetta laughed as she rolled around in the sand seeing Lovino so out of shape.

"Go..ahead and laugh..." Lovino said still trying to catch his breath. Elizavetta slowly calmed her laughing to just quiet giggles and Romano smiled. Hungary gasped and looked and Romano in shock.

"W-What?" Romano asked quickly.

"I zink zat vas ze first time I've ever seen you smile! Wow!" Elizavetta teased loudly. Romano rolled his eyes and leaned back against a stray rock.

"I love zis place." Hungary said calmly as she looked out at the calm water.

"It's really nice and calm out here." Romano said admiring the view of the sunset. Gilbird quietly snuck up on Romano and flew to the top of his head. Elizavetta started to giggle trying not to burst out laughing. Lovino turned to look at her and saw how she was struggling to keep her laughter inside.

"What is it? What I say?" Lovino asked confused. She pointed to the small yellow bird that was now asleep on his head. Romano looked up and set his hand on his head feeling the soft bright feathers. Hungary couldn't help it and she bursted out laughing.

"You didn't even know!" Hungary bursted out in between laughter. Romano felt like laughing, but instead kept it to himself and kept his usual straight face. Hungary stopped and looked up at him with confusion.

"Vhat? Did I do somezing vrong?" She asked quietly.

"No. I just don't laugh." Romano replied calmly.

"Vell zen I'll have to change zat. Von't I?" Hungary asked with a devilish smirk. He looked at her with curiosity and a bit of fright as she slowly crawled closer to him.

"W-What are you going to do?" Romano asked as he gulped nervously. They both stood up at the same time and looked at each other.

"Oh nozing...just.." Hungary said right before she leaped at Romano, "just going to tickle you!" Romano took off running around the island. Elizavetta quickly followed soon catching up to him quickly.

"No don't do that!" Romano yelled out as she got closer.

"I'm going to catch you sooner or later!" Hungary laughed loudly as she continued to chase him. Romano wasn't paying attention to his feet and tripped in the sand falling on his hands and knees. Elizavetta accidentally tripped over him and rolled into the sand still laughing. Romano was trying so hard not to laugh and lost focus on her. Hungary quickly pounced on him flipping him over and pinning him to the ground with each of her legs on the opposite side of his waist while she watched his face turn red.

"I told you I'd catch you." Hungary stated while still laughing. Gilbird at one point flew into a near by tree and watched the two tumble in the sand. Lovino starred into Elizavetta's beautifully colored green eyes as he saw no pain or hurt in them, but rather happiness and a feeling he's never seen before. Hungary started to blush after she noticed Lovino was starring into her eyes.

"Sorry." Lovino whispered calmly with a loving smile. Hungary's face lit up at the sight of Romano's smile again and she lifted her hand to his hair. She gently stroked the right side of his head.

"You know you're really..." Hungary said, but cutting herself off felling embarrassed at what she was going to say.

"I'm really what?" Lovino asked curiously.

"You're really hot when you smile." Elizavetta said nervously as she continued to stroke his soft, damp, brown hair. Romano smiled again after hearing Elizavetta's words and caused her to smile back at him. Hungary forgot about Romano's curl that was sticking out of his hair on the right side of his head and she accidentally moved her hand over it. Hungary quickly pulled her hand back and her and Romano's faces lit up bright red.

"S-Sorry...I kind of forgot about zat." Elizavetta stuttered.

"I-It's okay...how do you know?"

"Oh vell I found out vhat your curl vas from Italy and zen from vhen Spain-" Hungary said, but cutting herself off not wanting to tick Romano off.

"Oh yeah. The stupid tomato eater. I remember." Lovino said calmly. Romano thought for a second then flipped Hungary over onto her back and switching their positions. Hungary's face went different shades of pink being caught off guard. Lovino then inched his face closer to her's and gently placed his lips on Elizavetta's. Elizavetta returned the kiss passionately and wrapped her arms around Lovino's neck. Gilbird started to tweet loudly, but his sounds went unnoticed by Hungary and Romano. Prussia came swimming over to the island only to see Romano and Hungary making out! He was completely shocked. _'Zat stupid, unaweosme, Gilbird stealer, of an Italian is vith Hungary! I'm gonna beat him senseless!' _Prussia angrily thought as he swam harder to the island.


	4. Chapter 4

"GILBIRD THIEF!" Prussia finally bursted out once he was on the beach. Lovino jumped off of Hungary completely embarrassed.

"Vhy ze heck are you here!?" Hungary yelled angrily at Prussia. Prussia looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Vell, I did come here for my bird, but instead I found him sticking his tongue down your throat." Prussia snapped with anger and disappointment lacing his words. Hungary rolled her eyes. Romano looked down into Hungary's eyes that were fixed on Prussia. All her light and happiness left and was replaced by hate and anger...and he didn't like it.

"Look potato eater you need to get the heck out of here." Romano said strictly. Prussia rolled his eyes and called for his bird. Gilbird flew down onto his master's head and fluffed his feather's comfortably.

"Fine. I'm sure you two can have some fun while I'm gone." Prussia spit back at Romano.

"He's not like zat you pervert!" Hungary yelled out as she jumped to her feet.

"Leave Elizavetta alone!" Romano hissed. The sun slowly dropped into what seemed like the lake and was replaced by the shining moon.

"Vell, fine zen. Have fun getting back to shore Elizavetta." Prussia said in a teasing voice. Hungary froze in her foot steps towards Prussia and starred at the water starting to shake. Prussia dived into the water as Gilbird flew above waiting for his master's head to return to surface. Soon enough Prussia was gone and disappeared into the woods. Hungary remained frozen as she starred into the now dark water.

"What's wrong?" Romano asked cautiously...no answer. Hungary started to shake uncontrollably as she slowly loss he balance and tilted forward...towards the water. Romano quickly caught her in his arms and hugged her close to his body as he sat in the warm sand.

"H-H-H-H-Him." Hungary whispered as she continued to shiver in fright.

"Him? Elizavetta what's wrong?" Romano asked starting to get a bit scared from her reaction.

"Prussia brought a friend vith him here one day," Hungary started to speak still starring at the dark water, "and he zought it vould be fun to stay out here on ze island for ze whole day. Ve all lost track of time and it vas night time before ve all knew it." Hungary swallowed nervously before continuing, "Ve all started to swim back zrough ze vater...but vhat me and Prussia didn't know...is zat England has a trick to every spell...Vell zis trick he forgot to tell us about. H-He poisoned people who veren't velcome here at night...only if zey swam in ze dark. Prussia's friend vasn't velcome and he vas dragged under vater and poisoned...Vhen he came back up he vas dark purple and no longer alive." Hungary's body was now shaking uncontrollably shaking in Romano's arms. Romano quietly listened to everything Hungary had to say and when she was done he moved them both higher on the island's shore.

"I-I-I'm terrified..." Hungary cried out allowing a few tears to fall from her eyes. Romano held her close to him and rubbed her back calmly. _'Stop being such a wimp Lovino! Gosh what is wrong with you?' _Romano thought angrily. Hungary stopped crying and slowly stopped shaking.

"I have an idea." Hungary quietly said. She slowly stood up and pulled Romano with her. She held his hand tightly as the walked into the small forest that was on the island. The trees were tall and healthy, the sand warm and soft, and in the middle of it all was a large tote. Hungary kneeled down to the plastic tote and unlocked the lid. She pulled out a two large blankets and a water bottle.

"I guess I should tell you zat I come out here quite a bit during ze day. I decided to be smart and pull zis box of blankets here in case somezing like zis vould of happened." Hungary calmly explained. Hungary placed a large dark brown blanket across the sandy ground and Romano picked the other blanket up.

"Lay down." Romano said calmly.

"But-"

"Just lay down." Romano demanded. Hungary obeyed and layed down on the brown blanket. Lovino covered her with the other blanket that was a bright shade of green and layed next to her, but not underneath the blankets.

"You can sleep underneath, Lovino...I don't bite." Hungary teased as she laughed a bit.

"I know that...It's just,"

"I know, but tonight it's fine. Besides I can't let you freeze." Hungary insisted as she pulled the blankets over Lovino.

"Um..,th-thanks." Romano simply said.

"No problem," Hungary said calmly before she yawned and continued, "night Lovi...no."

"Good-night...Elizavetta." Romano replied quietly as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD Thank-you for reading my story this far! Review\Favorite\Follow! **


	5. Prussia's Past

**Alright so to all you PruHun fans...here ya go! You can thank BlueFeatherStar for the PruHun! XD I wanted to give out a special thanks to BlueFeatherStar for all the great reviews. THANK-YOU!**

* * *

Prussia got out of the cold water and tossed his jeans and T-shirt back on as he felt tears threatening to fall down. _'I hat zat unawesome Romano!' _Prussia thought angrily as he stormed through the forest.

"Vhy vould she bring zat Italian to our place?!" He thought out loud as Gilbird chirped, "I don't get it...zat vas are spot." Prussia slowed down his pace feeling hurt and betrayal stab his heart...again.

"Vhy does she keep doing zis to me!?" He yelled angrily as he kicked a rock on the ground, sending it flying into the air. Tears began to stream down Prussia's face as he recalled the first time Hungary has hurt him...

**-Flashback-**

_It was sa beautiful spring day and all the flowers where just starting to bloom. A young Hungary sat underneath a large willow tree in a peaceful slumber. Prussia came running over to Hungary while laughing loudly._

_"Hey Hungary! Hungary!" Prussia yelled out while laughing in between. Hungary jumped awake at the sound of her best friend's voice and stood up._

_"Vhat is it?" Hungary asked tiredly._

_"I just pranked ze snot nosed pianist! Ha!" Prussia declared happily. _

_"You pranked Austria!?" She yelled at him in shock._

_"Vell ja. Vhy? You used to prank him all ze time Lizzy." Prussia said mocking Austria's nickname for her. _

_"Don't call me zat Gilbert!" _

_"Awww. Vhy not? He gets to call you Lizzy." Prussia said while starting to run around._

_"Stop!" Hungary screeched at him._

_"Lizzy! Lizzy! Lizzy! Lizzy!" Prussia yelled out as he jumped up onto a large rock. _

_"Get off zhere!" _

_"Nien! I don't want to! I'm too awesome to listen to little girls." He mocked as he placed his hands on his hips and swung back and forth._

_"I'll show you little girl!" Hungary playfully yelled. She jumped up onto the rock and pushed Prussia down._

_"Hey!" Prussia whined as he pushed himself back up._

_"Vhat? To awesome to fight back?" _

_"No! I'm just so awesome I don't hit girls!" Prussia yelled back. _

_"Fine. If you're so awesome...help me down."_

_"Nien."_

_"Zhen I guess you're just not awesome enough to do it." Hungary said with a mocking sigh at the end. Prussia thought for a few moments and then finally gave in and lifted his hands up to Hungary._

_"Jump." Prussia simply said. Hungary hesitantly jumped into Prussia's arms causing him to fall back onto the ground._

_"Ha! Got you!" Hungary teased as she pinned his shoulders on the ground. Prussia smiled in defeat and rolled his eyes._

_"Ja...you got me, Elizavetta." Prussia surrendered while smiling. Hungary remained on top of Prussia while she watched Prussia's smiling face glow with confidence. Wait..confidence? Why confidence? Prussia quickly sat up and placed his hands around Hungary's lower back._

_"Nice move." Hungary admitted with a smile. _

_"Zanks. Zough it vasn't as good as your's." Prussia replied._

_"Vow vas zat a compliment?" Hungary asked mockingly._

_"Ja, it vas actually." Prussia slowly started to lean in a bit closer each breath he took. Hungary didn't know if it was just her or if he was getting a bit close. _

_"Gil?" Hungary asked a bit confused._

_"Ja?" He replied calmly. Hungary didn't say anything and noticed that Prussia was so close that their foreheads were touching and she could feel his soft breath brush crossed her face. _

_"What am I doing..." Hungary whispered quietly before she leaned in and kissed Prussia. He was hoping she would. That was Hungary and Prussia's first kiss. Their very own kiss they would always share as their own secret. Well that secret, dream, or even life was crushed and kicked to the side when Hungary decided to marry Austria the next day. Prussia was forever scarred from her actions, but always remembered that his love would beat Austria anytime, any day, and anywhere. His dream was crushed, but he would never give up...did he? No. He continually fought Austria and annoyed him. What Prussia didn't notice is that he wasn't only pushing Austria's buttons, but he was also pushing Hungary away from him._

**-End of Flashback- **

Prussia fell to his knees feeling the same hurt and pain he felt centuries ago. He knew he couldn't live without Hungary. He knew his life would be worth nothing without his Elizavetta. Was life worth living at all if he didn't have her? He continued to feel hurt and forgotten as he pulled his left knee up to his chest and rested against a tree right next to the road. Gilbird flew down and sat on top of Prussia's knees with what sounded like a sad chirp.

"You von't forget about me vill you, Gilbird?" Prussia asked his little yellow friend. Prussia looked up into the dark blue sky and starred at the beautifully shinning stars that hung in the sky. His red orbs searched for constellations and odd stars that changed their color. His ruby eyes almost glowing as the stars' light bounced off them. Prussia felt hot tears stream down his face as a car flew by shinning light on him for a moment and then passing, driving further down the road. He slowly shut his eyes withpictures of his forgotten childhood flashing though his head.

* * *

**I know i was a bit short, but I updated twice today so I think that evens it all out. Let me know if you liked it! XD REVIEW!**


End file.
